A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cosmetic compositions that can be used on dry skin, oily skin, normal skin, or combination skin. In particular embodiments, the compositions are cosmetic cleansers that can be used to cleanse or wash skin.
B. Description of Related Art
There are thousands of skin formulations available to consumers. Further, there are a myriad of different skin types among the population. Such skin types range from normal skin, dry skin, oily skin, and combination skin (e.g., normal/dry, normal/oily, dry/oily). This leads to a confusing and exhaustive search for different products for different applications.
Cosmetic cleansers are known and used in the marketplace. For instance, several cleansers include high levels of surfactants and alcohol, which can be caustic or irritating to skin. Further, while some water-based cleansers exist, the use of high amounts of water generally precludes the addition of other ingredients that can be beneficial to skin (e.g., moisturizers and skin actives). Also, by using high amounts of water, one is typically precluded from using a standard base that can be used for various skin-types.